peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
What Makes the Pink Elephant Pink
At the Indian village, Chief Wulisso, generous of having Cholena returned, released Timothy, Jaq, and the Lost Crows. Fievel was standing before him. "How!" Chief Wussilo said. "How!" Fievel repeated. Olivia was wearing an Indian headband with a blue feather and blue war paint on her face with the sleeves of her pajamas wrapped around her waist, Timothy was wearing a yellow Indian tunic, matching pants from caribou hide stained with ochre paint, light brown moccasins, an Indian chief headdress, and red war paint on his face, and Jaq was wearing a gray elephant hood costume and a fake trunk. "What's the chief doing, Timothy?" Olivia asked. "He's delivering an oration in sign language." Timothy replied. "What's he saying?" Jaq asked. "He says 'Fievel Mousekewitz, mighty warrior, saved Cholena, make big chief heap glad'." Timothy answered. "Well, he certainly doesn't look heap glad." Olivia giggled. Chief Wulisso put an Indian chief headdress on Fievel's head. "I'll make you, Fievel Mousekewitz, a heap big chief. You are now Little Flying Eagle." Fievel did an Indian war whoop and the crows cheered. Then, they all sat down, Fievel next to Chief Wulisso. Cholena passed the pipe to Chief Wulisso and then Fievel. "Teach the black-feathered brethren all about pink elephants." Chief Wulisso said. "Good. This should be most delightful." Timothy said. "Uh, what makes the pink elephant pink?" asked Fat. "When did he first make a trumpeting noise?" Preacher and Straw Hat asked in unison. "Why does he ask you 'How'?" Jaq called. "Why does he ask you 'How?'" Chief Wulisso smiled. Then the pink elephants begin to sing as Jaq, Olivia, and Timothy took a turn with the pipe. Jungle animals: Hana Mana Ganda Why does he ask you how? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Once the pachyderm Didn't know all the things That he knows now But the pachyderm He should learn a lot And it's all from asking how Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda We translate for you Hana means what Mana means And ganda means that too And the pink elephants and crows danced. A gorilla named Terk stopped Olivia. "Can no dance." Terk said. "Go get the firewood." Angrily, Olivia turned around and stomped off as she went to get the firewood. Pink elephants: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda When did he first go "Trumpet"? Hana Mana Ganda When did he first go "Trumpet"? Hana Mana Ganda In the pachyderm book it say When first brave married squaw He gave out a heap big roar When he saw his mother-in-law At that point, a male frog named Naveen was trying to impress a female frog named Tiana, but instead he impressed his mother-in-law, Mrs. Toad. Meanwhile, Cholena is dancing in front of Fievel on a drum. Fievel was impressed. Cholena got off the drum and goes over to him. Pink elephants: What made the pink elephant pink What made the pink elephant pink Let's go back a million years To the very first pachyderm prince As Olivia was getting firewood for Terk, she was shocked that she saw Cholena rubbing noses with Fievel. Olivia dropped the firewood and put her fists on her hips, glaring at the couple in jealousy. Fievel blushed and grinned. He then did an Indian war whoop and joined in the dance. Pink elephants: He kiss a maid And start to blush And we've been blushin' since Chief Wulisso smirked at this and watched Fievel and Cholena dance. Pink elephants: You've got it right from the head man The real true story of the pachyderm man No matter what's been written or said Hana Mana Ganda Now you know why The pink elephant's pink Then the pink elephants in the line, followed by Jim, Fat, Preacher, Straw Hat, Jeremy, Glasses, Timothy, and Jaq. "Wahoo!" Timothy cheered. "Timothy!" Olivia gasped. "Take care of my toy fish." said Jaq, as he handed Olivia his stuffed toy and did an Indian war whoop, following Timothy. "Jaq!" cried Olivia. A hand settled on her shoulder. That hand belonged to Terk, and she was sick of Olivia slacking off. "Go get the firewood." "No, I won't get firewood!" Olivia snapped, "I am going home!" And with that, she left the Indian tribe while the pink elephants, her brothers, and the crows were still having fun. Meanwhile, Dot was watching the tribe. Suddenly, Dot turned around and tried to fly away. But it was too late because she was caught in a jar by Sullivan. "Hey, let me out!" Dot cried as Sullivan took her away. "Begging your pardon, Miss Dot, but Captain Jenner would like a word with you." Sullivan said as he goes back to the pirate ship. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26